El fin en los avernos
by Gach
Summary: La pelea contra Aizen a terminado, este fue arrastrado a los infiernos pero le incomoda algo a Ichigo, mientras cada día que pasa mira mas Inoue. Por supuesto es un Ichihime, tal vez Renruki y quien sabe
1. Capitulo 1: Fantasmas del pasado

hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic espero que le guste

no sean malos conmigo gracias.

bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y su equipo no a mi

* * *

**1.- Fantasmas del pasado**

Todos en la sociedad de almas estaban contentos, en el Ryukongai había un gran carnaval. En el Sereitgi no se escapaba de las celebraciones, aunque los capitanes trataban de guardar algo la compostura, a excepción de Kyoraku, pero aun así todos celebraban a su manera, y como no estar contento si el peligro que había acechado a la S.S. durante tanto tiempo se había esfumado con el traidor Aizen Souske, con sus seguidores Thousen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin y con los 10 espada creados por ellos. En el mundo material la celebración era más pequeña pero no por eso mas intensa, los amigos de los Kurosaki celebraban con una pequeña fiesta, todos estaban contentos, excepto una persona, algo me invadía podía sentir como se inseguridad se cernía sobre mi, mi cerebro no dejaba de repetir las palabras que Aizen había dicho antes de ser arrastrado a las profundidades de los infiernos:"no lo olvides tu mismo me buscaras despues". No podía dejar de preguntarme -¿Por qué? ¡Ni loco! ¡Primero muerto!- me repetía esas frases una y otra vez, para así poder negar su macabra sonrisas de mi mente.

Kurosaki-kun-escuche una voz que me hizo volver, tenía muy claro quien era el motivo por el cual había abandonado su casa para entrara a una territorio prohibido para los shinigamis, habría hecho eso y mucho mas con tal de tenerla de vuelta conmigo.

¿Que pasa Inoue?-gire la cabeza para poner me frente a ella, pero al girarme quede perdido un par de segundos en sus profundos ojos grises, los mismos que antes lloraban rogando que por favor no se siguiese lastimando, esa era una imagen que yo no permitiría que volviera a pasar.

¿No vas a celebrar con nosotros?-mostrándome su gran sonrisa, la cual siempre lograba relajarme.

Si, pero…- dude un momento si decirle mis pensamientos, solo la preocuparía-no, nada, solo quería respirar aire puro.

El aire del Hueco Mundo era muy denso y difícil de respirar- se coloco al lado mió y levanto la cabeza para mirar la luna- pero… la luna de allá era muy linda- sonrió girando su cabeza para mirarme directamente, no pude evitar girar la cara para no mostrara lo rojo de mi rostro- Kurosaki-kun yo… Quero decirte que…-fue interrumpida- ¡traigo cosas!- fue un grito que nos hizo entrar a la casa a ambos, era Urahara con Yoruichi y cargaban consigo unas bolsas, la celebración continuó hasta muy entrada lo noche, yo me olvide un momento de todo lo que nos había ocurrido y me dedique a disfrutar con mis amigos.

Ya han pasado mas de 6 mese desde la pelea con Aizen y aun no he podido olvidar 2 imágenes, una era la de Aizen siendo arrastrado a los infiernos y pronunciando esas palabras…¡ Jamás iría por él !¡que se ha creído maldito arrogante! y estaba esa imagen de Inoue, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pidiendo a gritos que por favor no se siguiera lastimando, extrañamente cada vez que recordaba esa imagen sentía la necesidad correr a abrasar a Inoue y decirle que yo estaba ahí, que yo me encargaría de que no volviera llorar nunca mas. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, mientras pensaba esto no pude evitar mirarla ahí estaba ella sentada en su asiento concentrada en la clase, podía sentir como mi corazón se volvía loco dentro de mi pecho.

Señor Kurosaki- en ese preciso instante sentí como un trozo de tiza impacto directo en mi frente-ponga atención y deje de mirar a la señorita Inoue- los colores se me fueron a la cara inmediatamente- y si tanto le gusta mirarla usted ayudara hoy a la señorita Inoue en la limpieza del salón. Tendrá mucho tiempo ahí para mirarla- todos rieron, yo solo puede agachar la cabeza para esconder mi evidente sonrojo, no pude levantar la cabeza en todo el resto de la clase, me sentía realmente avergonzado, pero seguía pensando en I Inoue por alguna extraña razón no la podía sacar de mi mente. Llego el momento de irse a casa pero yo sabia que no podía hacerlo o me metería en serios problemas con la maestra.

Kurosaki-kun- escuche mientras guardaba algunas cosas en mi mochila.

Ah… Inoue- dije un tanto nervioso.

No tienes que quedarte a ayudarme yo no le diré nada a la maestra, así que no te preocupes- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, no había olvidado lo linda que veía cuando sonreía, mire hacia otro lado para evitar que notara lo sonrojado que estaba.

No te preocupes es mi castigo y debo cumplirlo- dije por que no me atrevía a decirle "me quedare por que quiero estar contigo".

Muchas gracias- asintió con una rápida reverencia.

Una vez se fueron todos comenzamos con la limpieza del salón, pero por mas que intentaba concentrarme no lo lograba, estaba a solas con una de las chicas mas lindas, sino la mas linda, que he visto. Una vez terminamos acompañe a Inoue a la puerta del colegio cuando nos despedimos no pude evitar sentir me un poco triste.

Habian pasado un par de mese desde que Rukia se fue, espero que tenga problemas en la S.S. pensaba mientras caminaba camino al colegio. Cuando llegue a la sala salude a mis especiales amigos.

Yo, Kurosaki-kun -escuche la voz de Inoue.

Y-y-yo, I-I-noue-repetí el saludo bastante nervioso

Valla Ichigo, nunca fuiste bueno aparentando cosas ¿cierto?- al darme vuelta descubrí que era Rukia con típica sonrisa que el parecer venia acompañada de Renji.

Yo, Ichigo-saludo renji- esta enana no tiene modales, a las personas se les saluda primero- mirando de manera despectiva a Rukia lo que hizo que esta se enfadara y lo golpeara en la cabeza. En ese momento nos sentamos ya que había llegado la profesora.

Nuevamente no podía concentrar en la clase, pensaba y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Inoue, ¿Que me pasa? ¿Por que siento esto? Eran preguntas recurrentes en mi cabeza.

Ya llegamos- gritó Rukia, ya que ella para variar se quedaría en mi casa, y Renji en casa de Urahara.

En las calles ya estaba oscuro debían ser las 10 de noche, me preparaba para acostarme cuando de repente comienza sonar la insignia de shinigami sustituto, podía sentir el reiatsu del hollow, pero junto a él había algo, algo oscuro, un reiatsu mas oscuro que el de los espada y mucho mas denso, esto definitivamente no pertenecía a este mundo. Con Rukia nos transformamos en shinigamis y camino allá nos encontramos a Renji, al llegar allí había una gran polvareda cuando esta se disperso vimos un sujeto que tenia unos cuernos rojos que salían de su cabeza, una cabellera también roja larga hasta su cintura, muy alborotada, unas ropas como la de los shinigamis por de un color gris oscuro.

¿Quien eres?- le grite para que me respondiera.

¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a Aizen-sama?- esas palabras fueron como si me dieran un golpe en el estomago, y antes de que me pudiera recuperar él ya no estaba


	2. Capitulo 2: Desifrando las señales

bueno aqui esta el segundo capi de este fic realmente no imaginarian lo que me costo imaginar estar situaciones y por lo demas descrbirlas fue un buen trabajo.

disfrutenlo

bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen y ........... lo saben yo lo se no me hagan seguir

* * *

**2-Descifrando las señales**

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Aizen-sama?- esas palabras fueron como si me dieran un golpe en el estomago, y antes de que me pudiera recuperar él ya no estaba. Sentí como la impotencia me invadía, desconcertado mire a Rukia, ella estaba atónita.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Renji

Creo que eso fue un demonio-dijo con la mirada perdida-seres que habitan en el infierno, están bajo el mando de "el rey del infierno", no hay registros de que hayan aparecido en el mundo material y en la sociedad de almas solo han aparecido una sola vez-tratando de recordar- Nee-sama me contó esa historia, él era muy pequeño en ese entonces, me dijo que este fue expulsado por el comandante y que este no había dejado que ningún capitán peleara-

¿Entonces…-me interrumpieron

Kurosaki-kun!!!!-escuche una voz femenina, era Inoue acompañada de Ishida y Chad, venían corriendo hacia nosotros, me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que venían en pijama, aunque debo reconocer que me sorprendió mas el pijama de Inoue.

¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendido.

Vinimos en cuanto sentimos ese raro reiatsu- agregó Ishida-¿quien era?

Se los explicaremos en la casa de Ichigo-dijo Rukia, por lo que todos fuimos a mi casa

Cuando estuvimos reunidos todos en mi cuarto Rukia les explicó todo lo que había sucedido.

Así que un demonio-dijo Ishida- esto es algo nuevo-con una pequeña sonrisa

Será mejor que se lo comuniquemos a la Sociedad de Almas-se puso de pie Rukia- y ustedes mejor vayan a descansar,¡Ichigo!, acompaña a Orihime a su casa- ordenó, me quede pasmado con esa ultima orden, no sabia como reaccionar.

No es necesario Kuchiki-san, no quiero molestar-dijo Inoue algo preocupada.

No es molestia Inoue, ya es muy tarde y lo ultimo que quisiera ahora, es que algo te pase-dije intentando dibujar una sonrisa, para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Solo hasta la puerta, no vayas a hacer nada indebido-rió Renji, aunque no lo deje terminar, ya que le di una pequeña caricia en su estomago.

Esa me la pagas!!!!!!!!!- exclamó, en ese momento Rukia intervino para no empezar una pelea, así que acompañe a Inoue a su departamento.

Íbamos de camino al departamento de Inoue, nos faltaban aun unos 10 o 15 minutos para llegar, puesto que este estaba un poco lejos, note que solo llevaba puesto un camisón de color verde, sin manga y una pronunciado escote, y cubierta con una bata del mismo color. La noche eras helada y yo no me había percatado de este, así que en cuanto lo note no puede hacer más que darle la chaqueta que yo llevaba.

Gracias Kurosaki-kun-me dijo con una gran sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esta, esa sonrisa es realmente bella, frases como "solo es tu amiga", "deja de pensar estupideces" y "concéntrate Ichigo" eran bastante recurrentes en mi cabeza cuando miraba la bella sonrisa de Inoue.

Kurosaki-kun- note que se detuvo por lo que yo voltee quedando frente a ella mientras ella estaba con la cabeza agachada y sujetando fuertemente mi chaqueta como intentando aferrarse a ella.

¿Qué pasa Inoue?- pregunte preocupado

Yo no te dado las gracias por haberme salvado de Aizen- note que su tono de voz se quebraba y logre divisar una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla, no pude evitar evocar los recuerdos de la pelea contra Grimjow, esa imagen que me había quitado el sueño desde que volvimos. No pude aguantar más el impulso y sin más la abrase.

No tienes que darme las gracias Inoue- le susurré- te prometí siempre que te protegería- sentí como se sonrojaba mi rostro.

Yo nunca soy de ayuda en nada, siempre me deben estar protegiendo, mi hermano, Tatsuki, y ahora tu- sentí como deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, en ese momento puse mi mano en su barbilla, para poder ver esos grandes ojos grises, al verlos lleno del lagrimas sentí como un nudo se me hacia en la garganta, no pude mas que secarle esas lagrimas con mi mano.

Yo siempre te protegeré porque…-fui interrumpido por un reiatsu parecido al del demonio de antes, que sentí durante un instante.

¿Que pasa Kurosaki-kun?- ella no lo sintió, fue un instante demasiado corto.

Nada, pensé que era un demonio pero fue mi imaginación- argumente para tranquilizarla. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos y no pudimos evitar sentirnos sonrojados y rápidamente nos separamos, la verdad es que no quería sepárame de ella, se sentía tan bien su cuerpo junto con el mío. Continuamos el camino sin cruzar palabra, y cuando llegamos a su apartamento se despidió sin mirarme a la cara, me entregó mi chaqueta y corrió dentro de su casa, entonces yo me prepare para irme pero cuando me puse mi chaqueta me quede pasmado, no pude caminar ese olor su olor había quedado impregnado en mi chaqueta, ese olor era como una dulce y suave melodía, estaba tan hechizado por ese olor que cuando llegué a mi casa el sol ya estaba saliendo así que entre me bañe me cambie ropa desayune y me fui al colegio.

No había visto en toda la mañana a Rukia, cuando iba de camino al colegio la vi venia corriendo hacia mi con Inoue, Ishida, Chad y Renji.

¡¡Ichigo!!-gritó-debemos ir a casa de Urahara-san ahora-corrimos hasta la casa de Urahara, cuando llegamos estaba instalada una gran pantalla y frente a ella una mesa donde estaban sentados Urahara y Yoruichi, en la pantalla estaba la imagen de el Capitán Ukitake.

Que bueno que llegaron-dijo Ukitake-hemos recibido los informes de Rukia y Renji, no conocemos muy bien las habilidades de los demonios, pero estamos seguro de que si Aizen esta tras todos esto nada bueno puede resultar-sentía como con cada palabra que avanzaba la conversación se hacia realidad lo que nunca pensé que ocurriría.

Si Aizen quiere tanto que lo valla a buscar allí abajo, lo traeré aunque tengo que dejar mi alma ahí- dije muy enfadado.

No es tan fácil, aun no sabemos como abrir la puerta a los infierno, los mejores científicos comandados por el capitán Kurotsushi están investigado el tema…-fue interrumpido.

Pero si es muy fácil-dijo Urahara cubriéndose el rostro con el abanico- solo denme una semana y la tendré lista.

Esta bien entonces enviare algunos refuerzos para que los ayuden - dijo esto para luego despedirse.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sin todavía asimilar los que estaba ocurriendo.

Bueno será mejor que empiece a trabajar,-se puse de pie- además debo preparar su entrenamiento-estas ultimas palabras me dejaron sorprendido.

Espera no hemos dicho que iríamos- me puse de pie

Pero Ichigo, creí que irías a buscar a Aizen para saldar tu "cuenta"- dijo de manera burlona

Si, pero no los demás- agache la cabeza para evitar las miradas inquisidoras de mis amigos

No dejare que te diviertas solo Kurosaki- se puso de pie Ishida

Yo siempre he peleado a tu lado, esta vez no será distinto- lo siguió Chad

Te dije que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo- dijo Inoue con su bella y serena sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de porcelana, por dios en que estaba pensando no era momento para hacer esa observaciones. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas y si vio una intensa luz.

Bueno entonces deberíamos ir a entrenar- escuche una voz masculina, muy seca, se me hizo muy familiar.

* * *

quien seran los que llegaron?

como sera el entrenamiento?

Urahara podra abrir la puerta?

Ichigo se dara cuenta de que se esta enamorando?

¿Ichigo podra escapar de Ken... hable demasiado

algunas estas preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo


	3. Capitulo 3: Revelacinoes de mi

he aqui el tercer capitulo espero que les guste me demore algo por que he estado algo ocupado y ademas se me habia perdido las hojas donde lo tengo escrito XD

bleach le pertenece a tite cubo y su equipo

* * *

**3.- Revelaciones de mí**

Bueno entonces deberíamos ir a entrenar- escuche una voz masculina, muy seca, se me hizo muy familiar, no pude evitar que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda al ver esa inconfundible sonrisa

Kenpachi!!!!!!-dije asustado

No te entusiasmes tanto muchacho-escuche otra voz muy familiar era la de Toushiro

Yo- dijo otra voz- ¿como están?-era le teniente del 4º escuadrón

No te impacientes-dijo otra voz q al parecer era la guinda de la torta, Byakuya

Nii-sama!!-agrego Rukia feliz

¿Q-que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?-agregue algo sorprendido aun

Nosotros, venimos enviados por Ukitake-taichou- dijo Isane

Entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos?- se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta mientras esta se deslizaba, era Hirako.

¡¡Muy bien ya están todos!!-exclamo Urahara- mañana empezaremos con nuestro entrenamiento, ya les tengo todos su gigai. En ese momento no puede evitar la pregunta.

Esperen ¿Dónde piensan quedarse?-pregunte algo enfadado

Yo me pensaba quedar con Rukia-asintió Byakuya

¡No te vas a quedar en mi casa!-le negué

Mmmm…en ese caso me quedare aquí ¿esta bien urahara?-decidió a lo que urahara asintió algo preocupado.

Chad ¿puedes alojar a Kenpachi unos días?-pregunte a lo que este me asintió callado.

Isane-san puedes quedarte conmigo- asintió Inoue

¿Orihime puedo quedarme donde antes? Toushiro

Claro- dijo Inoue con su bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Luego de aclarar algunos puntos Rukia y yo nos fuimos a mi casa.

Por la mañana me desperté con al voz de mi hermana Yuzu y como se me había hecho tarde corrí hacia el colegio con Rukia quejándose de que no la había despertado aunque su quejas eran como un zumbido en mis oídos, al llegar al colegio aun no tocaba y al parecer no era tan tarde como creí.

¡Hai! Kurosaki-kun-me saludo Inoue con su clásica sonrisa en el rostro, debo admitir que me hecho dependiente de ese saludo y de esa sonrisa de todos los días. Luego de saludar a todos mis amigos llego la profesora.

Bueno, bueno hoy tenemos una sorpresa, llegaron 4 alumnos de intercambio-dijo la profesora- pasen por favor-las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, yo no podía cree lo que veía eran Kenpachi, Byakuya, Isane y Toushirou.

Preséntense chicos-agrego la profesora

H-hai s-soy Isane Kotetsu-dijo algo nerviosa y con la mirada baja.

Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro- agrego fríamente.

Soy kuchiki Byakuya, hermano de Rukia, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Zaraki Kenpachi, espero poder divertirme mucho-dando su macabra sonrisa a toda la clase, aunque sin sus campana y sin parche se mucho mas aterrador. Luego de sus presentaciones tomaron asiento y comenzó la clase, bueno toushiro y Kenpachi se durmieron casi de inmediato, pero Isane intentaba tomar atención y Byakuya participaba en la clase dando respuestas y datos extras lo que puso en riesgo el puesto de Ishida como rey nerd, así que este no aguanto y comenzó pronto una competencia entre ambos, esta situación se me hacia cada vez mas divertida, pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar a mayores sonó la campana del almuerzo.

Cuando íbamos de camino a la azotea para almorzar un de mis "amigos no intercepto a mí y a los muchachos.

Cuanto tiempo Kurosaki-dijo en tono burlón-no creas que nos hemos olvidado de lo que paso hace un mes-aparecieron uno 30 o cuarenta tipos mas-ahora te vamos a dar tu merecido.

Bueno creo que tardaremos un poco, adelántense Chad y yo los veremos en uno 10 minutos-dije a los demás.

Ichigo, no me dijiste que te divertías tanto en la escuela-escuche a Kenpachi reír. En ese instante se nos abalanzaron todos de una vez lo único que hicimos fue repartir golpes a todo lo que se movía, entonces terminamos mas rápido de lo que pensábamos, solo nos tomo 2 minutos terminar con esos sujetos. Luego de esa "saludo amigable" que tuvimos fuimos a la azotea y comimos con los demás.

Cuando sonó la campana volvimos a la sala y todo continuo igual que antes, Ishida y Byakuya compitiendo Toushirou y Kenpachi durmiendo, los demás en lo suyo y yo tratando en vano de quitarle la vista a Inoue, la verdad se veía realmente bella, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y yo lo único que hacia era mirara u otro lado, escondiendo mi vergüenza. Entre tanto trataba de reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento y por que me sentía así cuando estaba cerca de Inoue, por que sus palabras me daban fuerzas, porque sus lagrimas me hacían enfurecer y porque su sonrisa me tranquilizaba me había enamorado, yo kurosaki Ichigo un buscapleitos, vago y bueno para nada me había enamorado de una de las chicas mas bellas, inteligentes y tiernas de toda las escuela. Esta reflexión me hizo estremecer por dentro.

Si que eres lento "rey"-reconocí de inmediato ese tono burlón, mi hollow

¿Qué? ¿Como…?-fui interrumpido

Recuerda que somos la misma persona, así que sentimos lo mismo, además inoue no esta tan mal- rió

Cállate déjame en paz- le grite

¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde tus últimos pensamientos? –siguió su burla.

Cállate, cállate, cállate- continué diciendo. Al parecer me había escuchado no lo volví a escuchar, mire el reloj quedaban 20 minutos de clases pase ese tiempo mirando a Inoue y tratando de explicarme lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

al fin ichigo se dio cuenta

bueno el sig capitulo _entrenamiento y la puerta_


	4. Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento Y la Puerta

hola a todos lamento la demora pero es que mi dueña me estaba ocupando mucho tiempo XD

bueno aqui el 4º capitulo espero que les guste

**

* * *

4.-Entrenamiento y la Puerta**

Estuve envuelto en mis pensamientos durante los últimos 20 minutos de la clase, realmente era bella, no quería aceptarlo, pero creo q me enamore, de la ultima chica de la escuela que se fijaría en mi, pero yo por ella daría todo… y mas, iría al mismo infierno a buscarla solo para volver a ver su bella sonrisa, para escuchar su tierna voz y asegurarme de que nunca mas volviera a derramar una sola lagrima. Pensando en esto se me había escapado la hora, ahora salíamos de la escuela, en la puerta Rukia me tomo del brazo y me empujo contra un árbol.

-¡¡Ustedes adelántense nosotros los alcanzaremos!!-gritó a resto quedándose, ella Ishida, Renji y Byakuya.

- ¡y a ti que demonios te pasa ahora!- grité desconcertado.

-No puedes disimularlo ¿cierto?- dijo, dándome la espalda.

-¿disimular que?-Pregunte aun mas confundido.

-Pues que te gusta Orihime, idiota –Dijo Renji tratando con un tono serio. Esta última frase fue como un gran Golpe en la cara, prefería enfrentarme a toda la onceava división, incluyendo a Kenpachi, que haber escuchado esa frase, menos aun de la boca de Renji.

-Eres demasiado obvio- dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-No le quitaste la mirada en todo el último periodo- agregó Rukia.

-Y-yo… c-creo-fue lo único que pude articular en ese momento.

-¿Qué darías por ella? – habló el único que no había hablado hasta ahora, Byakuya. Desconcertándome aún más.

-¿Qué?-dije sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Qué harías por ella?- repitió

-¿Por ella?... por ella seria capaz de enfrentarme a toda la sociedad de almas, seria capaz de arrancarme el corazón solo para que el de ella siguiera latiendo, dejaría de dormir para siempre para así velar por su sueño, haría… cualquier cosa para que fuera feliz- después de eso sentí un desahogo en mi cuerpo, me sentía bien, por primera vez había dicho algo que me salió del corazón. Un silencio espectral recorrió el lugar.

-Será mejor darnos prisa o empezaran sin nosotros- dijo Byakuya rompiendo aquel silencio.

Caminamos en silencio através de las calles hasta llegar a la casa de Urahara, ahí ya estaban esperando todos.

-Kurosaki-san!-grito al verme- Ahora que todos están aquí los llevare al campo de entrenamiento- dijo luego de saludar al resto, cubriéndose el rostro con su abanico. Nos llevo a su campo de entrenamiento de su casa.

-¡Enciendan los generadores!-Gritó al vacío. En es instante sentí como si mi alma fuera a ser consumida por una gran obscuridad, en ese instante solo una cosa pasaba por mi cabeza: Inoue, gire mi cabeza para poder verla, su mirada estaba perdida parecía algo asustada, quise correr a protegerla pero me contuve.

- En el infierno habrá un ambiente parecido a este, este ambiente se produce por la gran cantidad de maldad que en este se encuentra, deberán aprender a pelear en este ambiente sin mellar su fuerza-dijo Urahara- así que elijan sus parejas de entrenamiento- dicho esto me acerque a Inoue para ver como estaba pero cuando me iba a preguntarle vi como se me acercaba Kenpachi y sentí UN gran escalofrío.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ichigo tu serás mi pareja de entrenamiento!!!!!!!!- gritó Kenpachi

- Hem!... pero yo iba a practicar con Inoue… lo siento Kenpachi ¡será para la próxima!-dije riendo fingidamente.

Zaraki-san tu no necesitas este entrenamiento, ven tengo algo especialmente reservado para ti- dijo Urahara, "por fin abrió la boca para algo bueno" pensé. En ese instante sentí pasar un haz amarillo por al lado de mi cabeza, era Tsubaki de Inoue.

-Ahí que empezar a entrenar- sonrió. Así que yo empecé a escapar de sus ataques, cada vez que alzaba a Zangetsu sentía una debilidad, entonces me di cuenta de que mis fuerzas solo estaban para protegerla. Luego que aproximadamente una hora nadie podía mantenerse en pie, todos estábamos realmente cansados.

Esta bien por hoy chicos, pueden irse a descansar, continuaremos mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal… jijiji-dijo Urahara riendo y cubriendo si rostro con su abanico.

Esa tarde nos fuimos todos a nuestras casas tranquilos sin decir mucho, realmente yo ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir, pero no se lo había dicho a quien debía decírselo, pero pronto se lo diría.

La semana se pasó muy rápido con los "alumnos nuevos" y los entrenamientos, no me percate que ya era hora de que nosotros partiéramos a nuestra nueva aventura, pero esta vez seria a un lugar mucho más obscuro que cualquier otro que hallamos visitado: el infierno.

Ese día me fui de mi casa dando una excusa estúpida a mi familia, camine hacia la casa de Urahara lenta y silenciosamente, preguntándome que clase de criaturas o que nos esperara ahí adentro. Cuando llegue estaban ya todos listos.

-Te estábamos esperando Kurosaki-san- dijo Urahara de manera inusualmente seria. Me llevo al lugar donde habíamos estado entrenando toda la semana, ahí estaba una gran puerta adornada con unas calaveras y esqueletos, bastante tétrica en realidad, además de los que ya habían llegado estaban Unohona-tichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou y Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou.

-una vez adentro no intenten buscar pelea, no les harán daño si no los provocan, ustedes no han sido condenados, solo busque al rey- fue la ultima información que nos dio Urahara.

-¿Están todos listos?- dijo Urahara. A lo que todos asentimos con la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces… suerte- dicho esto la puerta comenzó a crujir y a abrirse lentamente, mientras una sombra era lo único que se filtraba desde el otro lado en ese momento, lo poco que pude hacer fue correr hacia la puerta, craso error. Ahora estaba en el lugar más hostil del universo, por suerte no estaba solo, algunos de los Vizards me seguían: Hirako, Hiyori, Rose y Lisa. La sociedad de almas también me apoyaba: Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toushirou, Matsumoto, Unohona, Isane y Nemu. Y lo mas importante mis amigos, sobre todo Inoue.

* * *

uuuuuuuu

no deberan esperar tanto para el sig cap lo hare pronto por q ahora tengo mas tiempo yo creo que en uno a dos dias esta : El otro Lado

bye


	5. Capitulo 5: El otro lado

Perdon!

me demore mucho con este capitulo y realmente no tengo excusas solo me desmotive por la falta de comentarios y uno de ellos me motivo a escrbir este , esta historia esta casi total mente escrita pero en mi cuaderno XD

disfruten y no me mate plis!

**

* * *

5.-El otro Lado**

Bueno entonces… suerte- dicho esto la puerta comenzó a crujir y a abrirse lentamente, mientras una sombra era lo único que se filtraba desde el otro lado en ese momento, lo poco que pude hacer fue correr hacia la puerta, craso error.

Después de dar mi primer paso en el territorio desconocido me percate que no había un piso en el cual pisar y comencé a caer estrepitosamente, durante un par de segundos estuvimos cayendo, en ese momento en mi cabeza solo había una cosa, Inoue, desesperadamente me acerque a ella y la abrase para intentar detener el golpe con mi cuerpo, solo sentí el golpe de la caída.

¡Despierta Kurosaki-Kun, por favor despierta!- sentía como Inoue me llamaba y me movía para intentar despertarme. Cuando abrí los ojos vi su rostro, con eso ojos llenos de preocupación, no pude evitar sonrojarme, más aun al notar que ese tan delicado rostro estaba escasos centímetros del mío, y al cruzar nuestras miradas nuestros rostros comenzaron a atraerse como dos imanes de polos opuestos.

¡Hey chicos existen moteles!- dijo Ishida, a lo que Inoue y yo nos separamos rápidamente, los colores se me fueron inmediatamente a rostro, sentía como si mi cara fuera a estallar de tanta sangre que tenia.

Ah… Ishida interrumpiste en el mejor momento- se quejo Matsumoto, acompañada de Rukia, Isane y Unohona. Saliendo de detrás de una roca.

Hay miren esto- dijo Toushirou mirando hacia el horizonte. Todos volteamos a ver, era una llanura de un color rojizo, con vientos que levantaban las arenas y montón que autos y cosas, todas destruidas, además parecía que el tiempo a nuestros alrededor se había detenido, como si alargaran más el dolor de las almas condenadas. A uno cuantos metros había una criatura semi-humana, la que estaba haciendo un hoyo en el piso, sin gran reiatsu, así que me acerque.

¡Oye tú! ¿Qué eres?-pregunte, el se volteo y se asusto al ver nuestras apariencias.

¿y-yo? S-sol-lo s-soy un alma que logro escapar de su condena señor- dijo tartamudeando de miedo- un "prófugo".

Son almas que no fueron aceptadas en la sociedad de almas, vinieron acá y lograron escarpar de su condena- agregó Byakuya.

Buscamos al rey de este lugar ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunté.

Solo tiene que caminar hacia al sol señor- en ese instante me percate de que el sol estaba atardeciendo dando un tono rojizo a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Gracias- le dije y comenzamos a caminar la verdad por mas que miraba lo único que podía ver era un pequeño punto negro en el horizonte.

Estuvimos caminando varias horas, aun que talvez un día, estábamos exhaustos, el único que tenía fuerzas como para seguir era Kenpachi, creo que estar constantemente perdido le trajo por fin algo bueno.

Kurosaki-kun!- sentí la voz de Inoue

I-Inoue, sabes ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, deberías llamarme Ichigo.- le dije con evidente sonrojo y nerviosismo.

Pero tu debes llamarme O-Orihime, si? – dijo desviando la mirada

H-Hai, pero q querías decirme? – le pregunte

Solo quería darte las gracias, por ayudarme...- no alcanzo a terminar.

He Ichigo ven a ver esto!- grito Toushirou

Me acerque a el y logre divisar justo en medio del sol una silueta ya mas definida, parecía un mansión pero aun estaba muy lejos, así que decidimos descanar un momento. Yo me recosté en el suelo y sentí como lentamente el sueño me empezaba a llevar, cuando escuche una voz bastante familiar.

He! Rey! Hasta cuando vas a hacernos esperar?!- nuevamente era él, mi hollow.

Y se podría saber que mierda están esperando? – me sentí invadido.

Pues que más va a ser, que beses a Orihime! – eso me enfureció

Vete a la mierda!- he intente seguir mi sueño.

Comencé a soñar sin saberlo con Orihime sentía que me llamaba con su voz y al abrir los ojos veía su bello rostro, tan cerca del mío que no pude evitar besarla, pero algo fue extraño sentí ese beso tan real como la vida misma. Justo en ese momento sentí que una voz me felicitaba.

Bien Ichigo, hasta que te atreviste! – gritaba Rangiku.

Todos me estaban mirando realmente no sabia que diablos sucedía, Rukia estaba sorprendida y me felicitaba mucho. Yo no entendía nada

¿¡ que demonios pasa aquí!?- grite

Ichigo todos vimos como besaste a Orihime-chan así que no tienes por que hacerte el que no sabes nada.

D-Demo…- mire a todos extremadamente rojo, y de reojo mire a Orihime la que parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock.

Seguimos caminando pero nada parecía seguir como antes todos me miraban y reían, realmente era incomodo. Luego de un rato de caminar todos sentimos un reiatsu muy similar al que había aparecido en Karakura, comenzamos a seguir y encontramos un sujeto, era alto alrededor de 1 metro con 90, pelo negro hasta la cintura con una raya roja a cada lado, dos cuerno enormes salían de su frente y ojos negro como la noche misma.

Bienvenidas almas perdonadas, esto es el Infierno- saludo con una reverencia de manera irónica.

Tu ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?- dijo Byakuya

Llámenme Gabriel, vengo a llevar los con mi señor – sonrío- por favor no se muevan- al terminar de decir esto nos encontrábamos en…

* * *

no se esperaban el beso o si? XD

el próximo capitulo sera realmente largo así que me tomare mi tiempo para escribirlo lo siento

Proximo cap: El Rey y los resultados de la fiesta


End file.
